A Change of Pace
by daffodil431
Summary: "Everytime a camera flashed, or a quill was stuck in my face, I was forced to relive the horrors of the war." Hermione leaves the country after the war, to gather her bearings, and returns about four years later. When she comes back, though, she finds that surprises await her, and some old enemies may turn out to be great friends
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco. Or Hermione. Or basically anything JKR wrote in her books. Like at all.**

**AN: So basically, Hermione, after her and Ron split up after the war, went abroad for a while, just chilling, and working, and getting away from all the annoying publicity after the war that never failed to force her to relive the horrors she faced. Yeah.**

CHAPTER 1

Hermione was excited.

Anyone could tell that when they saw her. She had a bright smile on her face, and her every step was light and bouncy. She briskly walked through the airport, tugging her one suitcase behind her, her backpack slung over one shoulder. Her hair, previously a bushy, untamable mess, had mellowed and tumbled down her back in soft ringlets that bounced every time she turned her head. She adjusted her glasses and then exited the airport, intending to flag down a taxi and make her way to the Weasley's place.

In the taxi, Hermione thought over her life so far. She didn't want to run away from her life, but a long term trip had seemed the best for her. After the war, and after she and Ron had agreed that they weren't all that great together, she just had to get away from everything. So, she politely declined the job offers and such she got, and went to Australia, finding her parents and spending four years there with them.

At least she hadn't missed Harry and Ginny's wedding, since they married just out of school. Hermione left for Australia a mere week after their ceremonies.

And now, she was back. And her friends had no idea. She smiled to herself as she thought about the surprise they were in for. She knew that they would all be at the Burrow because Molly, without fail, would get all her children home for Saturday morning brunch.

When she reached the village near the Burrow, she paid the taxi and began the long trek up the hill to where the Burrow was.

When she finally reached the Burrow, she pushed open the door and stepped in, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. _Nothing had really changed_, she thought as she saw the mountain of dishes in the kitchen, the frayed sofa and chairs, the family clock that still had Fred's name on it. She smiled sadly for a moment before she heard some rustling behind her and she spun around to see Ginny coming down the stairs with a pained expression on her face, wringing her hands in her skirt.

She stopped when she saw Hermione standing there, a shocked expression coming over her face. "Her-Hermione?" she said, stunned, a smile growing on her lips.

Hermione only grinned at her best friend, who rushed forward and engulfed her in a giant hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're back," Ginny squealed, "I can't believe it, we've missed you so much!" Hermione, unable to maintain her composure, squealed along with her and the two hugged each other and jumped in place like school children.

Until a voice came from above the stairs. "What the bloody fuck is going on here?" it said in a harsh whisper, "Keep it down!"

Hermione froze. She didn't recognize that voice, yet she knew who it was.

"Ginny," she said slowly, "Tell me that's not who I think it is."

"It's not who you think it is," Ginny repeated immediately, looking sheepish, and then started rambling, "Of course, that depends entirely on who you think it is, since I can't really give a proper answer without-"

Ginny was cut off when someone came down from the stairs, saying, "Merlin, you're loud Weaselette. It's like you _want_ to be up all night with a grumpy toddler."

Hermione whipped around and stared, wide eyed, at the man. "Draco Malfoy?" she screeched. He recoiled slightly, clutching a small baby in his arms.

"Oh. It's Granger," he said, looking as shocked as she was, "Well, I'll just… go, then" he backed away and hurried off into another room.

Hermione stared after him, open mouthed. "Draco Malfoy?" she repeated turning back to Ginny.

"Umm, yeah," Ginny looked a bit nervous, "So, Harry'll be so excited to see you're back you should see him he's in the living room," she said hurriedly, pushing her in that direction.

Before Hermione could look back at her, Ginny had hurried away to the kitchen.

"Oh, she'll come around," she heard a voice saying as she approached the living room, "I mean, if Ron got over it, she can too."

"But I was horrid to her," a voice groaned, "You didn't see the way she looked at me right then."

Hermione pursed her lips and stepped into the room. Harry and Malfoy were sitting on a sofa in the living room. Harry had the baby Malfoy was holding before, and was bouncing him on his knee playfully.

"Hermione!" Harry's face lit up and he handed the baby to Malfoy, jumping up to give her a hug.

She hugged him back tightly, and then whispered, "I need to talk to you. Now."

He gave her a sheepish look before Draco, seemingly getting the hint, got up and left, shooting a small grin at Harry, still holding the baby. It was then that Hermione noticed that the baby had jet black hair.

"Harry," she gasped, staring wide eyed at her best friend, "Is that-"

"That's James," Harry answered, a wide grin on his face.

"James?" Hermione asked, her eyes widening

"Oh, right," Harry grinned, "James Sirius Potter."

"Oh, Harry, you have a son!" Hermione squealed and hugged him again, "Oh, that's so exciting. How old is he? James Sirius Potter? Oh, that's so adorable!"

"He's one," Harry beamed proudly, "Well, almost, his birthday's in about three weeks."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Hermione jumped excitedly in place. Then, her face hardened and she glared at her best friend. "Harry James Potter, what is going on?" Hermione demanded, "I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone!"

"He's not that bad, 'Mione," Harry insisted, "He's really changed. Molly loves him! That's why he's always around during our Saturday brunches. Plus, he's great with James and Teddy."

"Gosh, this is unbelievable," Hermione sighing, sitting down on the sofa, "Oh, what else have I missed?"

"Oh, not much," Ginny said, appearing in the doorway, "Just _everything_."

The two then took the liberty of filling Hermione in on everything that happened.

"Percy got married."

"To Penelope Clearwater, remember, I _told _you!"

"Yes, Gin, we've heard this several hundred times by now."

"Oh, stuff it, Harry, I'll gloat if I want to."

"Of course you will."

"Well, Charlie got a girlfriend, too."

"How is that important?"

"You've met Charlie! He's not really the settling down type."

"He's not settling down, he just has a girlfriend!"

"Anyways, I hope he brings her to brunch today, it'd be fantastic if you meet her."

"Ron got married.

"Ron _did_ get married! And you'll never believe to who!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Harry! You're supposed to give it some time! You can't just blurt it out like that, it ruins the game!"

"Well, they got married about 6 months ago, and they've been traveling ever since."

"Something about Pansy's life dream or whatever."

"Ron doesn't mind though."

"Ooh, and Draco's single."

Ginny said this last line with a wink towards Hermione.

Before Hermione could say anything, Molly stuck her head in, saying, "Brunch is ready, everyone at the table!" Then, she caught sight of Hermione. "Hermione, dear!" She breathed before rushing forwards to give the young witch a hug, "It's so great that you're back!"

"It's great to be back, too, Molly," Hermione smiled, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Well, come on then!" Molly pulled away, wiping her own eyes, "Let's get to eating!"

When Hermione stepped into the kitchen, she was greeted enthusiastically by the other Weasleys.

"Hermione!" George bellowed, leaping up to pull her into a hug. His girlfriend, Angelina, watched amusedly.

"George, how are you?" Hermione managed, trying not to suffocate.

"Hermione," Percy nodded at her, a small smile on his face. Beside him, his wife waved at her.

"Bill and Fleur are running a bit late," Molly said, rushing to set the table, "Draco, dear, do you think you could get Teddy down?"

Draco nodded and headed up the stairs. "We only just managed to get James down for his nap," Ginny sighed and collapsed in a chair at the dining table, "So I suppose it might be best to just let him sleep."

Draco then came back down the stairs, a hyper Teddy literally _hanging_ from his shoulders. Teddy was talking excitedly, barely even breathing in between his sentences, as Draco struggled to keep Teddy from falling to the floor. Regardless, Hermione found herself staring at him, as he was actually _smiling._ Like, genuinely smiling.

Hermione sat down with the Weasleys, getting caught up with the noisy bustle of the family. She found herself with a permanent smile on her face, filled with nostalgia and excitement.

"So, Hermione, where are you staying?" Ginny finally asked.

"Oh, you're welcome to stay here with us, dear," Molly immediately offered.

"Oh, that's alright, Molly," Hermione smiled at the older woman, "I've actually got my own place. It's in Muggle London, in a cheery little place called Old Queen's Quarters."

As she said that, Draco choked on his soup. Hermione looked up, startled, to see Harry chuckling, thumping Draco on the back, and Ginny with a funny smirk on her face.

"Oh, heavens above, there is a God!" Ginny cried melodramatically. She shot a smug grin at Draco, who was staring intently at his bowl.

"Ginevra Weasley, what are you on about?" Hermione demanded, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"It's Potter now, sweetheart," Ginny teased, before asking, "So, how are you planning to get there?"

"Um, well, I thought I'd just take the bus," Hermione said slowly, still looking at Ginny suspiciously, "You know, from that village at the foot of the hill."

"Oh, nonsense," Ginny waved her hand at Hermione, the smug smirk still on her face, "Draco can drop you!"

It was Hermione's turn to choke now, as Ginny laughed gaily again. She emerged, sputtering, staring incredulously at Draco, who gave her a wry smile.

"I-what-you-ride-" Hermione tried, and then took a deep breath, "You live in muggle London?"

He nodded. "I can give you a ride if you want," he offered, "Coincidently, I live in the same development."

Hermione stared back at him. She saw Harry nodding furiously at her, and Ginny giving her a hard look, as if she was trying to plant the thought in her head. Hermione sighed. "Sure, that'll be great," she managed. Draco smiled and got up.

"Well, if you're done, Granger," he told her, "I'm probably going to leave soon."

"Right," Hermione stood up sharply, accidently knocking over her water glass. "Sorry," she mumbled, feeling her face heat up. Draco chuckled and started for the door.

"Uncle Draco!" came a small voice and Teddy rammed into Draco's legs. Draco laughed and picked him up.

"How could I leave without saying god-bye to my favorite little buddy?" He tickled Teddy who laughed brightly, his hair changing from its regular blue to a bright orange color.

"Bye Uncle Draco!" Teddy waved at the pair of them, "Bye Aunt Mione!" Hermione melted inside and hugged the small boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"Well, it was a wonderful brunch, Molly," Draco said loudly, making the Weasley matriarch beam, "Harry, Ginny, I'll come by later, okay?" He held the door open for Hermione, who waved and hugged and good-bye-ed before leaving with him.

"So," Hermione began slowly as they made their way down the walk, "When you said you'd give me a ride… you didn't mean in a _car_ did you?"

Draco grinned. "What else, Granger?" he told her as they approached a dark blue car. Draco opened the passenger door for her and she hesitantly slid in.

"You… do know how to drive, don't you?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Technically, Granger," Draco told her, "Anyone can know how to drive. The question is whether or not I have a driver's license." He started the car and accelerated sharply, making Hermione shriek and clutch the seat in alarm. Draco laughed. "Relax, Granger," he chuckled, "I actually do have a driver's license, and I haven't been in an accident yet, so you're in relatively good hands."

Hermione shot him an unconvinced look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. God, why would you crush my dreams! :P**

**AN: Anyways, this is the second installment. I am so so so so so so so sorry it took so long, I kind of hate myself over it. And then, I think about how much time it's been since I've updated some of my other stories and I hate myself a bit more. Anyways, here's chapter 2:**

CHAPTER 2

"Loosen up, Granger," Draco shot her an amused look, "it's going to be fine."

Hermione glared at him from where she was clutching the seat in fear. "Yeah, you can tell me that after you park the car," she said bitingly. Then, she sighed. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. It's obvious that you've changed. I shouldn't-"

"Why shouldn't you?" Draco cut in, his eyes fixed on the road, "Why shouldn't you still see me as that spoiled brat from school? It's not like I've given you any reason to think otherwise."

"I-" Hermione looked taken aback, "I suppose I- I mean, you, well-"

"It's fine," he said briskly, brushing the topic away, "Tell you what. How about you come over tonight, for dinner? I know it must be rough, getting settled, and you could use a free meal. I make a pretty fantastic pasta."

Hermione hesitated. _Well, if Harry and Ginny seem to like him_, she thought tentatively,_ I guess he should be okay_. "Alright, then," she agreed, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Dinner's at seven," he told her as he turned into their development, "Don't be late."

Hermione scowled to herself. _How could he even insinuate that I might be late?_ She seethed, and then perked up. "Oh, this is mine!" she said excitedly, "Number 7!" Draco parked the car in front of the house.

He stared at her house for a minute, and then put his head down on the steering wheel, chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously.

"That one's mine," he told her, sounding resigned, pointing across the street, "I'm in number 10."

Hermione gaped open mouthed at him before managing a weak laugh herself. "Small world," she muttered before getting out of a car. Draco got out too and, before she could, had gotten her luggage out of the trunk and was carrying it to her house. "Um, Malfoy, that's okay," she ran after him, "I can get it."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady carry her own luggage," he said lightly, "And plus, if I'm going to be spending the next few months proving to you that I've changed, might as well start now."

She didn't say anything, just followed him up her walkway until he set her luggage down on the front step. "I trust you have the key?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her as she just stood there.

"Oh, right!" she pulled her keys out, blushing.

"Dinner at seven," he told her before walking away, "Don't forget." She watched as he walked away. Malfoy may have been living in a common muggle development, but he never lost his haughty, aristocratic grace, as seen by the way he walked as if he owned the world. Hermione sighed and unlocked the door, planning on going to take a shower, and maybe a long nap. A very long nap.

* * *

As soon as Draco came home, he threw his keys on the table and headed for the fireplace. "Harry Potter," he called, throwing a handful of floo powder in the fireplace and sticking his head in it. "Potter!" he screeched when he was greeted with an empty room. "Potter, I know you're there! Get in here before I get impatient and start spitting ashes onto your carpet!"

"Why, Draco, it's so wonderful to see you again," Ginny said dryly, walking into the room, her hands on her hips.

"I need your help," Draco forced out, speaking really quickly.

Ginny let her hands drop. "I'm sorry, Draco," she told him teasingly, a smile playing on her lips, "We can't help you hide Hermione's body. You'll have to do that on your own."

Draco stared at her for a while, before raising his voice and yelling, "Can I get the _sane_ Potter over here?" Then, he paused, reconsidered, and opened his mouth again, "The _relatively sane_ Potter?"

"Ooh, you're just a bit too late, Draco," Harry smirked, walking into the room with his hands in his pockets, "James is napping."

"Well, I kind of invited Granger over for dinner," Draco continued, as if Harry hadn't said anything, "And it's going to be really awkward if it was just the two of us, since she still thinks I'm a death eater or whatever, and it's bloody _Granger _so I can't even hope that she'd cancel or anything, so I really need the two of you to come over for dinner, so it'll be, well, less awkward."

The two were silent for a while. And then, Ginny broke out into a wide smile. "You invited her over on a _date_, Draco?" she giggled. Harry smirked along with her.

"Did you two not hear a single thing I said after that?" Draco groaned, "Oh, bloody hell, I do _not_ have the time to be repeating all of that for the dozen or so times it'll take for it to get into your heads you-"

"We'll be there, Draco," Harry cut in smoothly, putting his hands up defensively, "Seven, right?"

"Seven," Draco nodded in confirmation and disappeared, a worried expression on his face.

"Well, this should be fun," Ginny said deviously, rubbing her hands together. Harry looked as if he should probably try to keep her from wreaking havoc, but shrugged and decided that it was too much work.

* * *

Hermione straightened her skirt nervously. She had been standing in front of Draco's door for about five minutes, debating whether or not to knock. She had briefly though about just not going, but she honestly couldn't do that, especially since she gave her word. She checked her watch anxiously. 6:58. Good. So she had another two minutes to stand on this porch and reevaluate her life decisions and maybe make a choice about-

The door swung open and she looked up, startled, so see Draco's amused face in front of her.

"Granger," he said succinctly, his eyes glinting.

"Malfoy," she nodded at him as if she had not just been standing in front of his door for five minutes. Maybe he didn't notice. Maybe he had no idea. Maybe-

"So," he said casually, "Were you ever planning on knocking, or did you think we were going to have dinner on the porch?"

Hermione flushed dark red as she struggled to find a response. Draco laughed and stepped back. "Well, come in, then," he said pointedly, still smirking.

Hermione sniffed indignantly and stalked past him into his house, ignoring his chuckles, and stopped short when she saw Harry and Ginny sitting at his dining table, chatting about something.

"Harry!" she grinned happily, "Ginny, what are you guys doing here?" Draco pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him, giving him a strange look.

"Well," Harry smirked as Draco sat down as well, "Draco flooed us and was all-" Harry suddenly stopped short, bending over at the waist and his face contorting. "I mean," he coughed, "Draco wanted to make you feel more at home, so he invited us as well." He glared hard at Draco, who had obviously just kicked him.

"No," Ginny looked partly confused, and partly devious, "Draco flooed us, all panicked about inviting you for dinner, and harassed us until we agreed to come and relieve some of the tension."

Hermione giggled, despite the reddening of her face, and Draco sunk low in his chair, looking irritated. "Wow, Red," he rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure _Percy_ would do a better job of relieving the tension."

"So, you agree that there's tension between you two?" Ginny leaned forwards, wagging her eyebrows, "Nothing a quick snog wouldn't fix, if you'd ask me."

"Ignore her," Draco said pointedly, "She's insane. I don't know why the government let her have kids."

"It's nothing I'm not used to," Hermione shrugged, grinning evilly, "I mean, this _is_ the girl who accidently stuck her elbow in the butter dish the first time the famous Harry Potter came to her house." Draco, who was drinking when Hermione said this, chocked on his wine, sputtering, but still managing to smirk at Ginny, who had turned beet red and was now glaring at her chuckling husband.

"Humph," she crossed her arms, glaring at Harry, "Stop laughing, it's not like you were any more suave! You made Cho Chang cry the first time you kissed her!"

Harry's amused face dropped and Draco howled with laughter, banging the table in his amusement.

"Yes, well, Hermione," Harry tried, "Um, well, Hermione… what did Hermione do? Oh, well, Hermione had to be reminded by_ Ron_ of all people that she was a witch and could use magic! Some 'brightest witch of her age'."

"Well, who was it who nearly passed out at the thought of asking a girl to the Yule Ball?" Hermione demanded, enjoying herself despite all the yelling. Draco, on the other hand, could not stop laughing.

"W-well, Ginny sent me a singing valentine!" Harry countered turning to his wife.

"You swore that you'd never mention that again!" Ginny hissed, and then turned to Hermione, who looked back at her defiantly. "Well, Mione had a huge crush on Professor Lockhart!"

"That's enough!" Hermione said thunderously, effectively stopping all the yelling.

The four of them were silent for a while before Draco spoke up. "You made Chang cry with your snogging, Potter?" Harry fumed to himself as the other three burst out laughing.

"She was already kind of crying!" Harry tried to say, "It wasn't me!" But it was useless.

"God, this was so productive," Draco chuckled, "I've got so much dirt on you all now."

"Like we don't have any dirt on you, Draco?" Ginny said challengingly, "I mean, what about-"

Draco cut her off, leaning lazily back in his chair and saying, "I'd watch what you said, Weaselette. I bet Bill and Charlie don't know about this singing valentine." The paling of Ginny's face seemed to confirm that and he grinned evilly and continued, "It would be a shame if they found out, right?"

Ginny was silent for a while. "Rotten Slytherin," she scowled, stuffing a forkful of pasta in her mouth, ignoring the laughter around the table.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

She was laughing so hard that she could barely get her dinner down. Every time she put a bite of the pasta – oh god that heavenly pasta it tasted so good—in her mouth, someone would say something that would send her into peals of laughter, or some serious choking.

And as much it disturbed her to say it, she really enjoyed Draco Malfoy's company. He was hilarious, and charming, and had a lot of dirt on Harry, since they were both Aurors.

"Anyways," Ginny stood up, sighing, "We really have to go. My mum's expecting us back soon and I'll bet she's quite fed up with James's screaming by now."

Hermione pouted and waved at them with her cloth napkin, pretending to tear up. "Oh, I'll miss you, Ginny dear!" she shouted dramatically, brushing a few fake tears off her face.

"What's up with you, Granger?" Draco asked, amused, "I mean, you can't possibly be drunk."

"Oh, she basically is," Harry chuckled, helping his wife with her coat, "Hermione gets, well, I guess you could say she gets drunk off life."

"The best alcoholic experience ever!" Hermione sang, grinned at Harry.

"Well, anyways, Draco," Harry looked at Malfoy, "We'll just leave then, I'll see you in work Monday!"

"Oh my gosh, Draco," Hermione squealed, "You have a television?" She bounced into his living room, setting down on his couch and grabbing the remote.

Draco stared after her, a bit unsure. Ginny hissed his name and he looked over at her to see her making a series of hand gestures that Draco didn't understand. He shot her a confused look and she rolled her eyes and said, "Go over there and snog her!"

Harry sighed and said, "You don't have to snog her, mate, but you should probably talk to her." Draco shot them a look and crossed his arms. The couple rolled their eyes as one and stepped into the fireplace and flooed away.

As soon as the two left, Draco let his arms drop, looking back to the living room where Hermione was still lounging on his sofa. He gulped nervously and went after her.

**AN: Alright, so I kind of ended it in an annoying way, sorry! In the next chapter, Draco and Hermione have a conversation, Hermione looks for a job, and a day full of shocking Weasley news!**


End file.
